Decisión
by Rawiya Hoshi
Summary: Resumen: [yaoi, Leon x conde D, romance, posible lemon] caminaron al portal, en ese momento del dia a los dos se les quedaban atoradas unas palabras, el rubio queriendo excusas para seguir ahí y el otro a punto de decirle "quédate".
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: [yaoi, Leon x conde D, romance, posible lemon] caminaron al portal, en ese momento del dia a los dos se les quedaban atoradas unas palabras, el rubio queriendo excusas para seguir ahí y el otro a punto de decirle _"quédate"._

Nota: los personajes de pet shop of horrors no me pertenecen si no a su autora Matsuri Akino, no gano nada con ellos solo es para entretenerme.

El viento llevaba los cálidos colores del otoño, hojas amarillentas y rojizas, Chris corria con sus inseparables compañeros animales

\- el pequeño Chris necesita salir y estar al aire libre, es malo para su salud quedarse todo el dia en casa- le gritaba el conde a Leon quien solo iba a comer a la tienda, sin preocuparse mucho sobre la crianza de su pequeño hermano, había una parte en el que confiaba completamente en el joven asiático, si bien peleaban todo el tiempo y además jugaban a algo asi como el gato y el raton sus lazos se unieron mas con la llegada del niño de cabellos dorados, ese dia precisamente salieron los tres al parque, D preparo comida y la llevaba en una cesta a modo de picnic, el mayor de los hermanos y el joven de cabello azabache estaban sentados en una manta sobre el suelo tomando el te mientras veian al pequeño jugar, quien no supiera su historia podían jurar que se trataba de una inusual familia, los padres con su hermoso hijo, ¿como había llegado su relación a ese punto? No lo sabían, es mas, ni siquiera sabían que clase de relación tenían, no era de enemigos, ni rivales, no quedaba mucho del detective y el criminal, no eran amigos, ¿el rol de los padres de Chris?, era difícil decir que era algo cercano y bueno, pero haba dejado de ser una persecución entre ambos, si el azabache sugería algo el rubio de mala gana y a regañadientes terminaba cediendo con el pretexto de su hermanito, si Leon tenia un problema el conde no dudaba en meter sus manos en el asunto, cuanto tiempo se estaban tomando para aceptar sus sentimientos, ambos en el fondo sabían que la vida sin el otro era extraña y no recordaban mucho de como era todo antes de que el rubio cruzara por el portal de la tienda.

Pasaron las horas y el pequeño Orcot al fin acabo su batería, quedándose dormido recostado en medio de ambos jóvenes, la angelical carita del infante brillaba con los tintes dorados y nacarados del atardecer, les parecía tan lindo asi, Leon lo cargo en brazos y regresaron a la tienda, una vez que lo acostaron en su cama y lo vieron unos segundos mas cerraron la puerta de la habitación de Chris y caminaron al portal, en ese momento del dia a los dos se les quedaban atoradas unas palabras, el rubio queriendo excusas para seguir ahí y el otro a punto de decirle _"quédate",_ a veces un pretexto era otra taza de te con pastelillos, pero cada vez parecía menos, era como si necesitaran algo mas de cada uno, fuera lo que fuera se lo estaban perdiendo por su silencio y su orgullo, les costaba admitir que eran importantes en su vida, que solo juntos podían encontrar algo llamado hogar, cuanto habían callado que habían tenido sueños extraños en donde hacían algo mas que convivir, incluso sus acaloradas discusiones, eran como si encendieran algo en sus pechos, algo que solo el otro pudiera provocar, se vieron a los ojos como una despedida, solo que esta vez fue mas extraño, cuando los ojos azules se clavaron en los profundos ojos impares hizo al rubio sentir un escalofrio en su espalda, la mirada del conde a veces podía ser penetrante y mas fría que el hielo, incluso ser intimidante, pero no era eso, fue mas como encender un interruptor en su cabeza, ¿Cuándo su rostro comenzó a verse asi de… lindo?

-¿pasa algo detective?- el azabache alzo una ceja intrigado por la mueca boba de Leon

-nada… - la suave voz de D lo saco de su transe y bajo la mirada, era extraño, era como estar frente a una hermosa mujer, pero no era una hermosa chica, no, era el chico asiático que tantos problemas le daba

-entonces, que le vaya bien- el joven le abrió la puerta e hizo un ademan con la mano hacia la salida, el detective se dirigio a los escalones y entonces la puerta se cerro despacio detrás de el, casi al llegar al ultimo escalon volteo para atrás quedándose un momento viendo la puerta como esperando algo, después de unos segundos volvió a tomar su camino y salio de ahí, al otro lado de la puerta el conde estaba recargado en ella como si esperara que el otro volviera, pasado el mismo tiempo se retiro a su habitación, la rutina para dormir de los dos jóvenes era distinta, pero al final, cuando ya estaban en sus camas viendo el techo sus mentes se volvían un embrollo, les agobiaba el peso que tenían que cargar, quisieran o no por dura que fuera su misión de vida tenían que cumplirla, aunque había algo bueno, las ultimas personas en quien león pensaba antes de caer en de lleno en el sueño eran Chris y D, por el lado del azabache después de toda su lista de animales el rostro tierno del pequeño Orcot y el de su hermano mayor eran la visión con la que quedaba dormido.

¿Que tal si se arriesgaban? Que mas podría pasar si al fin aceptaban su sentir, que si solo por una vez eran imprudentes por gusto, ¿que si una desgracia ocurria? seria porque asi lo decidieron, cansados estaban de arreglar los problemas que provocaban las malas acciones de otros, por una vez podiran solucionar un problema que si fuese provocado por una decisión propia, no por su padre o su abuelo, no por algún loco que quería pasarse de listo cometiendo un crimen, no arreglar un problema ajeno, sino caer en un hoyo por placer, caer juntos en el abismo de un veneno llamado amor, que con cada encuentro de pasión aunque los hundiera lento en un futuro infierno les hiciera momentáneamente feliz y completos, o solo dejarlo asi, algo que D no sabia era que el dia que huyera de su propio sentir Leon iria tras el, incluso si se escondia hasta el fin del mundo.

El detective quería tomar la iniciativa en el asunto, pero no sabia que hacer, era ya costumbre llevarle dulces, incluso cuando salian con Chris el iba listo con una barra de chocolate por si al conde le daba su baja de azúcar, entonces recordó unos regalos o mas bien unas cosas que se repetian con regularidad con D, las plantas, solo conocía una con un significado, una flor que su madre tenia en el jardín una con un nombre singular, su difunta madre le solia contar la leyenda que dio nombre a la flor y por tanto le parecio buena idea, cada vez que dejaba la tienda podría ser la ultima vez que viera a Chris o a D, ya lo habían mandado al hospital en estado crítico varias veces, asi que, durante las próximos dias cuando el joven azabache limpiaba la mesa después de comer encontraba una pequeña flor azul sobre el plato de Leon, tardo un par de días para darse cuenta de la indirecta, al pasar la segunda semana no pudo resistir mas, tomaba esas pequeñas flores azuladas y las pegaba a su pecho mientras decía

-yo nunca podría olvidarte-

Esa noche como siempre el rubio estuvo en una persecución con un delincuente, casi le vuelven a disparar, agradeció que esta ocasion nadie muriera o saliera gravemente herido, después como solia hacer todos los días fue a la excéntrica tienda en chinatown, esta vez al abrir la puerta el joven asiático no parecía molesto por llegar a esa hora

-detective – lo dijo como un saludo, Leon pudo notar que en sus manos traía la florecilla que le habia dejado en la tarde

-tengo un nombre sabes, podrias comenzar a llamarme con el – era algo que quería decir hace tiempo, la única vez que le decía por su apellido era cuando algo grave pasaba, quería escuchar que al menos le hablara por su nombre de pila de vez en cuando sin estar en peligro

-Leon – hablo con un tono suave y seductor mirándolo a los ojos, esto hizo sentir al rubio suaves choques eléctricos recorrer su cuerpo

-gracias por las flores- decía jugando y olfateando de forma elegante la pequeña planta en sus largos y delicados dedos, mirándose un par de segundos no pudieron evitar que el espacio entre ambos se esfumara, tocando lentamente los labios del contrario olvidando todas sus inhibiciones, solo habitaba en su mente el contacto del otro.

Nota: las flores que Leon deja se llaman "no me olvides" y su leyenda dice " _un caballero vestido en su armadura estaba cabalgando a la orilla de un río con su prometida. Ella vio un grupo de flores azules meciéndose en el agua, y pidió a su amante que las recogiera. Al intentar llegar a ellas, el caballero se resbaló y cayó al rió. La pesada armadura impidió que pudiera nadar y comenzó a hundirse en el agua pero antes arrojó las flores azules a su amada diciendo -No me olvides-._ _"_


	2. Chapter 2

La mañana llego más rápido de lo que pudieron imaginar, D vio el reloj en la pared de su cuarto era casi hora de abrir la tienda, se sentó rápido en la cama y un sonido lo hizo voltear: eran los ronquidos bajos de Leon, el joven azabache se sorprendió por una milésima de segundo hasta que recordó lo que paso anoche, el beso, sus labios, las carisias que no cesaron hasta llegar a la habitación, entonces al estar sobre la cama y volver a unir sus labios Leon _cerro los ojos mientras lentamente se quedaba dormido_ , el conde al acordarse eso resoplo haciendo volar las hebras de lacio cabello que caían en su cara, frunció el ceño y con un gesto inmaduro pero elegante volteo su cara y se levanto

 **-¡DETECTIVE!-** llamo en voz alta al rubio aun acostado a sus anchas en la cama del conde

Al instante Leon se levantó dando un grito de sobresalto abriendo sus ojos azules todo lo que podía respiro profundo varias veces y cuando aclaro su vista vio a D acomodando su cabello y pararse en el lumbral de la puerta de su habitación

 **-estoy a punto de abrir la tienda así que le agradecería que se fuera de una vez-** dijo con esa mueca de molestia y falsos modales que le hacían sentir escalofríos al rubio

 **-vamos D, no puedes estar hablando enserio** – dijo el detective mientras sonreía acomodando la maraña dorada que era su cabello, pero al ver la mirada fría del asiático supo que si era enserio

 **-¿después de lo de anoche vas a echarme así?-** pregunto incrédulo

 **-no sé a qué se refiere, ahora salga o llegara tarde a su trabajo y yo al mío-** sentencio mientras salía de la habitación a la parte delantera de la tienda seguido segundos después por el confundido rubio que al casi alcanzar al azabache fue mordido por tet-chan, Leon peleaba con la maldita cabra que jalaba de su pierna mientras caminaba con dificultad a la parte delantera, al llegar vio como D ya había abierto las puertas y para su sorpresa ya estaba un cliente que hablaba tranquilamente con el conde

 **-oh señor detective veo que ya se va, espero que haya encontrado todo lo que necesitaba, que le vaya bien-** dijo mientras ponía esa sonrisa artificial en su cara de porcelana, si Orcot hubiera puesto más atención notaria la obvia tristeza en los ojos impares del joven, solo entendió la indirecta y se fue sin querer comenzar una pelea, lo que sea que le pasara a D podía hablarlo por la noche tal vez estaría más calmado.

 **-ey Orcot llegas tarde, ¿vienes de la tienda de mascotas?-** la voz femenina de Jill lo recibió al entrar

 **-¿que? No, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-** la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa

 **-intuición femenina-** dijo Jill guiñando un ojo y sonriendo divertida **–por cierto, tienes mucho papeleo que hacer.**

Ese definitivamente era un mal día.

Mientras seguía entre esa montaña de papeles su mente no dejaba de repasar lo vivido la noche anterior, todo parecía ir tan bien, el cansancio le gano es cierto, pero ¿acaso eso era tan malo? Paso semanas torturándose hasta que encontró el valor de declararse poniendo esas flores y sobre todo ese beso, D era bastante extraño, cuando pensaba que al fin lo estaba entendiendo descubría algo nuevo, el chico es sin duda un ser lleno de misterios pero ya había tomado la decisión de arriesgarse no iba a dejarlo así, si el conde pensaba que el no haber tenido intimidad esa noche le estaba dando una oportunidad de volver atrás estaba muy equivocado.

Toda la mañana el conde estuvo molesto, ¿Cómo podía ser ese hombre tan bruto e insensible?, los animales lo veian ir y venir haciendo limpieza para mantener su mente ocupada, ya no se preguntaban la razón de su enojo sabían que solo Leon podía ponerlo asi, él era el único humano con ese poder, al tranquilizarse un poco medito sobre que pasaría ahora que los sentimientos de ambos quedaron expuestos, tal vez se estaban equivocando y hacer como si nada paso era la mejor opción, cerró los ojos y suspiro, - ** _no-_** era imposible ignorar lo que sentían, la única elección para escapar de su sentir que le quedaba era huir y buscar un nuevo lugar donde instalarse, lo había pensado muchas veces pero no podía dejar el pequeño Chris solo, jamás se imaginó llegar a encariñarse tanto con un humano, o amar a alguno… no podía negar que aun lo conflictuaba el haberse enamorado de uno, en su interior lo amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo, lo amaba por ser el, ser tan intenso, descuidado, su sentido de la justicia, su valor, incluso le hacia gracia cuando se portaba como idiota, entonces recordaba su especie y el resentimiento implantado por su abuelo y padre lo hacían depreciarlo y tratarlo mal. Ya no quería hacerlo.

Leon al fin podía irse a casa, bueno a la tienda, se emocionó un poco, podía ser que el enojo de D ya hubiera pasado, cuando bajo las escaleras pudo olfatear un incienso diferente al habitual de la tienda, además de un delicioso aroma a comida, no sabia que era pero su estómago gruño al pasar por la puerta, podía acostumbrarse a eso, tener un lugar a donde llegar cada pesado dia de trabajo sin tener que volver a su pequeño y desordenado apartamento pero sobre todo

 **-buenas noches detective, ¿Cómo estuvo su día?**

eso definitivamente era algo que quería tener para toda la vida, el joven asiático lo recibió con una sonrisa a primera vista cálida, era algo extraña, posiblemente esa era su verdadera cara alegre, intento acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla pero no sabía que tan seguro era hacerlo su compañero parecía haberse dado cuenta de su intención y le gano con el gesto, los suaves labios granate tocaron delicadamente la mejilla del americano, cenaron los tres en la mesa dentro de una atmosfera de tranquilidad nunca antes pensada por los dos hombres cuando un sonido rompió su burbuja, era el teléfono, se preguntaban quien podría ser a esa hora, D suponía que era un cliente pidiendo ayuda, seguramente alegando que su mascota se transformó en algún tipo de abominación le fastidiaban esas llamadas, él les indicaba las normas a seguir, incluso les hacia firmar un documento explicándoselos "la tienda no se hace responsable si rompe alguna de las reglas"

-tienda de mascotas del conde D-dijo al levantar la bocina

-me da tanto gusto oír tu voz otra vez, hijo.

Nota: la verdad no se si continuarlo, o tal vez si, e leído pocos fics que me he encontrado de PSoH con una temática asi, pero están incompletos, siempre en la parte donde nuestra pareja se va a enfrentar a su familia las autoras dejan el fic XD como yo ahora aunque no creo dejarlo asi la verdad,me conozco, tengo muchos otros fics pendientes lo que mas quiero es terminarlos todos, ya veremos que pasa.


	3. Chapter 3

El joven asiático volvió a su lugar en la mesa, pero su mirada era distinta, en esas bellas joyas impares se asomaba algo turbio, el rubio lo podía ver pero no lograba distinguir bien que era, ¿miedo? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Furia?, lo que sea no parecía bueno

 **-¿quién era?-** pregunto el ojiazul con la boca algo llena de comida

D sonrió por la expresión de Leon

 **\- un cliente-**

 **-¿a estas horas?-**

 **-pensó que su mascota esta enferma, me llamo como consulta-** dijo fingiendo no darle mucha importancia a sus palabras y cambiando su expresión a una mas neutra y habitual queriendo engañar a Leon con ello, el rubio no terminaba de creerle su instinto le avisaba algo mas, pero tratándose del conde se podía esperar que pusiera cara de ver un muerto si de un animal resfriado se trataba, aún era alguien muy raro para él, aunque le gustara seguía siendo excéntrico. La cena acabo y Chris fue a su habitación, la pareja camino por el pasillo

 **-entonces... Querrás que duerma en el sofá supongo-** hablo el mas alto

 **-si así esta mas cómodo adelante-** respondió el asiático mientras sonreia traviesamente y alzaba una ceja, siguió caminando a su habitación mientras el rubio parado ahi procesaba la indirecta, sin dudarlo siguió los pasos a su pareja

— **D yo... — a** penas alcanzo a decir el pobre tipo cuando cuando fue callado por los delicados dedos del conde

— **no hables más —** dijo cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del americano, Se unieron en un profundo beso, a Leon le sorprendía la desesperación de D _"debió esperar esto todo el día"_ sonreía por la idea de que el conde le necesitara tanto quería complacer sus deseos, lo empujo a la cama y saco o intento mejor dicho sacar su "vestido", con un suspiro de frustración y rodando los ojos D desabrochó cada botón de su cheongsam, tomo de la nuca a Leon halándolo hacia encima suyo, _"¿por qué tanta prisa, tenemos toda la noche?"_ quería decirle pero le daba miedo preguntar, se limito a callar como se le había ordenado y seguir aprovechando su suerte, no había espacio en la piel del asiático que no fuese tocada con deseo, besaba sin cuidado su cuello y su torso, no era tan gentil como pudiera esperar pero ya lo imaginaba, no importaba sentir como golpeaba una y otra vez en su interior sin tanto cuidado, necesitaba unirse así con Leon desde hace tiempo, soñaba de vez en cuando con ello, en respuesta a todos esos movimientos araño la espalda del rubio haciendo que grupera de la forma mas erótica que el conde pudiera esperar, no querían que el momento terminara, sobre todo el azabache, apretó las sabanas mientras sentia la descarga eléctrica recoger cada una de sus vertebras, suspiro el nombre de su amado mientras volvía a devorar su boca, la noche paso con ellos abrasados, Leon cayó en un tranquilo sueño profundo mientras que D acariciaba el brazo que lo rodeaba y veía con algo de tristeza el techo, cerró los ojos y aspiro hondo, todo lo que haría de ahora en adelante no le gustaría en nada.

Toda la mañana el rubio estuvo de buenas, sonriendo como bobo, dando los buenos días, riendo con las bromas que por lo general lo hacían explotar en berrinche, el explosivo detective Orcot parecía un perrito moviendo la cola en un día de paseo, Jill no sabía si preocuparse o alegrarse por él

 **-debió ser una** _ **muy**_ **buena taza de té-** dijo para sí misma mientras cerraba la copiadora y sonreía de lado _"ojala siga así"_ en el momento que su gran i _ntuición_ le dijo que el conde y Orcot eran el uno para el otro no hacía más que pedir internamente que ambos se dieran cuenta, sonrió fraternalmente al rubio que cruzo miradas con ella pues sintió que posaba sus ojos sobre él desde hace rato, aprobando en silencio su relación.

Durante su descanso para comer Leon decidió ir de sorpresa a la tienda, bajo las escaleras muy rápido cruzo el portal casi saltando cuando vio a D dar la vuelta asustado

 **-¡detective!-** lo nombro por mero instinto

 **-eh, ¿te asuste?-** dijo mientras ponía la mano detrás de su nuca

 **-no… me sorprendió es to… -** realmente tenia los nervios de punta

 **-¿pasa algo?-** aunque lo pregunto el rubio estaba seguro que asi era

 **-vera… detective-**

 **-D, ¿vas a seguir llamándome asi?-**

 **-Leon, hay algo que…-** sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, llevo su mano a su boca tratando asi imaginariamente de silenciarse, quería decirle todo, necesitaba decirle pero estaba programado para no hacerlo, su padre y su abuelo le habían implantado todas esas ideas a tan temprana edad que era sumamente difícil desenraizar ese odio, esa ideología, ese plan de venganza contra la humanidad, estaba sofocándose con todo eso, necesitaba salir de ahí, se camino a sentido contrario del rubio y entonces sintió que lo rodeaban deteniendo su paso

 **-lo que sea que este pasando no te alejara de mi, no importa a donde quieras huir con tus problemas, yo te encontrare-** sentencio con un tono tan serio que asusto al conde, esa frase lo aterro y al mismo tiempo hizo bombear a su corazón más amor por ese hombre, mordió su labio inferior para evitar llorar pero no evito que sus ojos se humedecieran, dejo envolverse una vez mas por los brazos de su amado detective rogando al universo fuerza suficiente para lo que seguía, enfrentarse a su familia.

 **-yo aún no puedo decírtelo-** esa frase sonaba en su cabeza ahora, no era un "aun no es tiempo" era un "no puedo" asi lo sentía, asi lo marcaba su instinto, pero ¿Qué podría ser tan grave?, para Leon definitivamente todos sus problemas comenzaban y terminaban con D, _"tal vez su abuelo lo desherede si se entera o algo asi"_ , no, no podía ser el dinero _"¿y si tuve razón todo este tiempo?",_ **-¿razón?-** se preguntó en voz alta _"siempre fue un criminal y no puede decírmelo",_ ese pensamiento se vertió como agua helada por su cuerpo dándole en instantáneo un dolor de cabeza insufrible, " _No"_ cada pista que pensó tener era un mal entendido, D no era ese criminal que quería arrestar la primera vez que entró a la tienda, no, al conocerlo supo que era diferente, un hombre excéntrico pero no un mal tipo, no uno tan malo, no podía serlo, escuchaba a lo lejos la conversación de su compañero, su estrés se estaba volviendo furia, nada de lo que pasaría seria bueno ya lo había entendido mejor, pero no estaba enojado con el azabache, estaba enojado con quien fuese que manejaba los hilos del destino, enojado con la vida misma tal vez, cualquier delincuente que se les cruzara hoy pagaría las consecuencias.


End file.
